Family
by broncomap
Summary: Some readers requested a sequel to a story I wrote called Foundling. Here it is. I believe it works as a stand alone. Warning - Out of canon!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own or benefit from the characters in this story. I just like to make stuff up.

AN: Some readers had asked for a sequel to my story _Foundling. _Here it is, but I believe it works as a standalone. Warning - departs from canon. Also all places are totally fictional. Hope you enjoy it.

Kitty was pensive as she stood on the second floor of her house, gazing out a window onto her blossoming garden. She and Matt had been married for almost a year, but it had been almost 19 years since their lives as passionate lovers, intimate confidants and best friends had begun. Marriage had changed nothing and everything. She turned and looked around the freshly painted room, pleased with her choice of pale green for the walls and off white for the molding and window ledge. The green curtains with the butterfly print, had been hung on the window that morning and looked lovely. She and Matt had lived in the house for six month, but had just gotten around to decorating the smaller of their two bedrooms. There had been no reason to until now. At the moment the only piece of furniture in the other wise empty room was a beautifully crafted rocking chair that had been a gift from her friend and employee, Sam, but more furniture would follow. She gazed out the window again, and remembered the day she and Matt bought the house, the day they lost a child and gained a home.

It all started when Matt came home late one night, and thrust a tiny infant into her arms. Matt had gone into a cave seeking shelter from the rain, and found a newborn and a terrified teenage girl inside. The teenager, whose name was Lettie, had just given birth. Matt thought the best thing the girl could do was return to her parents with her baby, and hope for acceptance. He took them to the family's farm, and after much discussion, Lettie's parents took her back, but couldn't accept a baby who was not only illegitimate, but born of rape. Matt had no choice but to take the little thing back to Dodge with him.

Kitty smiled as she remembered how quickly she had come to love the tiny baby, who she soon named Mary. Matt took a little longer but fell in love with her as well and arranged for a legal adoption. That was when Lettie and her father, Joseph, arrived to reclaim the baby. Joseph explained that after speaking to a minister, he and his wife had had a change of heart.

Kitty watched the bees buzz around the violets and blue bells growing in her garden. She had thought about Mary when she planted those seeds, and watching the flowers grow held special beauty for her, as she came to understand that as painful as it had been to return Mary to Lettie, the infant's presence had been a blessing. Mary had given her a taste of motherhood, and awakened in Matt not only a desire to have children, but a recognition that even a lawman just might have the right to have a family.

After Lettie left with Mary that day, she and Matt started looking at houses. The need to have a real home suddenly felt urgent, but it was a bittersweet experience. The pain of losing Mary was fresh, but so were their hopes for the future. This house, the third they looked at, grabbed them right away. It was on the edge of town, and Matt could be easily gotten if needed, but was away from the Dodge nightlife. On the first floor was a cozy sitting room with a fireplace, a spacious dining room and a large kitchen with a back door that led to the garden. Upstairs were two bedrooms, one large and one smaller. Both had big windows that looked out over the garden. Next to the house was a small stable, corral, and storage shed.

They purchased the property immediately, and had spent the last 6 months making the house into a home. The only thing missing was the child they both so desired.

"There you are."

Kitty turned at the familiar sound of her husband's voice. He kissed her lips, lingering as he savored her scent and taste, "Sorry I'm late. It took longer than expected to get Mike Bates to drop those ridiculous charges against his brother.

Kitty smiled, "That's all right. There's plenty of time to make the train, and I have our bags all packed."

Matt nodded, "I'll get them. Festus and Newly are officially in charge of Dodge. Oh, and they'll bring the cradle and other things over in a day or two, when the carpenter has them finished."

An hour later Matt and Kitty were seated on the train to Topeka eager to get going as last minute passengers wandered up and down the aisles searching for seats. When everyone was boarded, the whistle sounded and the train lurched forward, and quickly picked up speed.

Matt looked at Kitty as she stared out the window, and was struck by how beautiful she looked in her dark green traveling suit, and matching hat, with her red hair swept up into an elegant bun. He marveled that the woman he had loved for almost 19 years was more wonderful, beautiful and desirable today than on the first day he noticed her so long ago at in Delmonico's restaurant.

Kitty felt husband's eyes upon her, but continued to peer out the window. Since the loss of Mary her need for a baby had been powerful. For the many years that she and Matt had been lovers, she had practiced whatever forms of birth control were available. There had been just one "accident." 17 or so years ago she became pregnant and had a miscarriage before she had been certain she was pregnant. Kitty recalled how relieved she had been. She hadn't wanted a baby then, and thought she had plenty of time. Now she wanted a baby in the worst way. She stopped practicing birth control right after Mary had been taken from them 6 months ago, and expected to become pregnant quickly. She hadn't, and for the first time in her life, seeing blood each month was a disappointment not a relief. She wasn't old, but being in her late 30's, was starting to feel the end of her childbearing years closing in on her.

Matt touched her arm, and she looked at him, "Kitty, what are you thinking?"

She smiled weakly, "Nothing really, Matt."

"Kitty, I know better."

She looked down without responding. He lifted her chin, and looked into her eyes, "Kitty, you are a wonderful, accomplished, caring, beautiful, desirable woman who will be a great mother. Maybe we are meant to give a loving home to a child who would otherwise grow up in an orphanage."

Not being surprised that Matt had read her mind, Kitty whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too. Now why don't you put your head on my shoulder and rest. I know you didn't sleep much last night."

Kitty moved closer and leaned into him, "Now how would you know that?"

Matt didn't answer as Kitty relaxed and closed her eyes.

While Kitty slept, he thought about the place in Topeka they were going to visit, the "Kansas Single Women's Hospital." Some just called it "the place." Doc had told him about it in case he and Kitty wanted to consider adopting.

According to Doc, girls and women who were unmarried and pregnant went there when they could no longer hide their condition from family, friends and neighbors. They would wait out their pregnancies and give birth. Their ages ranged from around 14 to about 35.

After giving birth, the women had limited options. A few would keep their babies, and go home to accepting families, who made up stories to explain the presence of an infant. Fewer still would take their babies and strike out on their own with a story about being widowed, hoping to be hired as a seamstress, cook or maid, and maybe even find a man to marry who would accept the child.

Most women left their babies behind to be adopted. They went home to family if they could, and if they couldn't, tried to find a way to survive on their own. These women would never utter a word about having had a baby, and go to their graves with that secret.

Matt and Kitty were going to Topeka hoping to adopt one of those babies.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The train screeched to a halt in the Topeka depot, and Kitty and Matt filed off. Kitty nervously paced back and forth on the platform, while Matt fetched their bags. He returned with a duffle bag tucked under his arm and a suitcase in each hand. "I have everything, let's go." Kitty looked at him, "Should we get a carriage?" Matt shook his head, "No need, it's just three blocks away." Kitty nodded, "Sounds good. I'm feeling kind of nervous, a walk will do me good." Matt agreed, "I'm kind of nervous myself."

They walked to the Topeka Inn, a place Matt knew to be safe, clean and inexpensive. He was a poorly paid US Marshal, and Kitty a small business owner who some months didn't do much better than break even, so they didn't want to pay for unnecessary extravagances.

After checking in, they made their way to their third floor room, where it took many minutes for Matt to unlock the door. The key was finicky, but after several attempts the door opened onto simple but spacious bedroom. Matt set their suitcases on the bed to unpack. Kitty watched as he opened one, knowing he would immediately see the baby clothes she had brought along, in case they were lucky enough to go home with a baby. She watched as he fingered a tiny shirt with a small smile on his face, and was suddenly overwhelmed with love. Reaching up, she took him unawares as she pulled him towards her for a long, deep kiss. He looked at her. "Kitty, if I did something to deserve that please tell me so I can do it again."

Kitty smiled, "Cowboy, it's better you don't know. If you did we'd never leave this room."

Matt held her close and gently kissed the top of her head. She looked up, "Matt, when do we have to leave for the hospital?"

"In about a half hour. We have time to freshen up a bit. When we get there, the woman in charge makes sure our paper work is in order, then we visit with the babies, and if we want to adopt we go back tomorrow morning with our choice. In most cases the adoption is immediate."

Tears came to Kitty's eyes, "Matt I just wish I was sure that the women really wanted to give up their babies. Some of them must have felt they had no choice."

Matt continued to hold her, "I know Kitty, but the reality is that most of those babies will grow up in the orphanage. Being adopted, and especially having you for a mother, will be a wonderful thing for one of them."

Kitty smiled up at Matt, "Not to mention having you for a father."

An hour later they stood outside the Kansas Single Women's Hospital and rang the bell. The door was opened by a tall, stern looking woman in a plain brown dress, her grey hair pulled back into a tight bun. She looked at them coldly, "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Dillon. I'm Miss Clark, the proprietress of this institution. Come in."

Matt and Kitty stepped inside as Miss Clark rifled through some papers before looking up. She eyed Kitty up and down, disdain evident on her face, and then turned her attention to Matt, "Frankly I thought it unwise to turn a baby over to a woman who ran a saloon, but because your application included so many letters of recommendation from respectable citizens, the board of directors overruled my decision."

Matt felt Kitty bristle, but refrain from answering. Miss Clark took another look at the papers she held in her hands, shook her head and sighed in resignation, "Well, there's nothing to be done, follow me and take a look. We have quite a good batch at the moment."

Kitty's eyes widened in anger and dismay at hearing Miss Clark refer to orphaned babies as a batch. Matt reached over and squeezed her hand. She looked at him and nodded. She'd hold her tongue, but didn't like it.

The couple found themselves in a room full of cribs, 14 of which were occupied. They stood still, not quite knowing what to do. Miss Clark spoke impatiently, "Well, walk around and look. The boys are on one side, the girls on the other. Surely you know whether you want a boy or a girl. Just find one you think is good looking. You are allowed to pick them up."

Suddenly Kitty heard the muted cries of a baby. She looked around and pointed towards a closed door, "What about that room? There's a baby crying in there."

Miss Clark answered sharply, "Mrs. Dillon that room is for those who are not adoptable. Please follow instructions and look at these babies."

Kitty was puzzled, "What do you mean not adoptable?"

Miss Clark lowered her voice to a whisper, "Mixed."

Kitty was still confused, "Mixed?"

Miss Clark's voice was filled with disgust, " Half breed. Sometimes it's evident only when the baby is born, but this woman admitted openly she had been with an Indian. Of course we don't mix them with the others."

Kitty looked at Miss Clark, "I'd like to look in that room."

Miss Clark shook her head in disgusted amazement and turned to Matt, but before she could speak he said firmly, "Let's do what my wife asked."

Miss Clark opened the door, and once Matt and Kitty went in, closed it with a shake of her head. There was one crib in the room. The couple walked over and saw not one but two infants - identical, beautiful baby girls with black hair and shiny dark eyes. One of them was crying.

Kitty lifted the crying baby and held her close. The infant calmed and Kitty handed her to Matt, and picked up the other twin. Matt and Kitty sat side by side, each looking into the smiling eyes of a beautiful baby. 15 minutes later the door opened and Miss Clark walked in, "Mr. and Mrs. Dillon we are closing for visitors. Return tomorrow if you wish to adopt. If you do, I hope you choose wisely."

Matt and Kitty put the twins back into the crib, and after taking a long look at them nodded at Miss Clark and left. They walked down the street in silence. Finally Matt spoke, "Kitty, taking on two babies seems like a lot."

Kitty countered quickly, "Matt, I've seen you take on angry mobs, crazy gunmen, wild cattle drovers, and – well I could go on but I won't. Two babies can't possibly be too much."

Matt hesitated to express his concerns, but knew he had to, "Kitty if the babies look Indian, well I hate to say this, but people who don't know they are adopted will start rumors about you."

Kitty stopped in her tracks, "Matt, if rumors bothered me I'd have given up long ago. What about you? Are you afraid of rumors that your wife slept with an Indian or do you just want to reject half breed babies?"

Matt voice was quiet but filled with anger, "Kitty, I think you know me better than that. I'm just trying to think things through, so we can talk it over before…"

They turned toward the thundering sound of galloping horses. Three men riding abreast were coming their way at full speed. Matt quickly pulled Kitty out of their way. Three more followed and the man on the horse closest to them, a giant of a man, reached out and before anyone knew what was happening, grabbed Kitty with one hand and threw her over his saddle.

Matt went for his gun before remembering he had left in the hotel room. Hearing shouting and gunfire behind him, Matt turned quickly. Dan Brewer the Topeka sheriff, and his deputies were running and firing.

Seeing that the riders were out of sight, the men holstered their guns and Dan ran over to Matt, "Looks like they got away with a hostage."

Matt said grimly, "Thr hostage is my wife. Who are they?"

"The Clayton gang. They robbed the bank and took off."

Matt didn't have to be told that the Claytons were ruthless and smart, "I'll run over to my hotel and get my gun. Have a horse and a few men ready to go when I get back.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty was stunned. One second she was standing on sidewalk having a heated discussion with Matt, and the next she was being grabbed by a man on horseback, and tossed unceremoniously across his saddle. She had landed with a thump, the wind knocked out of her but she was pretty sure that nothing was broken. After a minute or so of bumping along and staring at the rapidly moving ground below, she turned her head to get a glimpse of the rider, and saw a mountain of a man with a long, scruffy black beard. She put her head back down and wondered where they were going.

After galloping full tilt, the riders slowed slightly to plow through an extended area of tall grass before entered a clearing. All six riders stopped and dismounted. The big man yanked Kitty off his horse like a sack of potatoes, and it took her a moment to steady herself. A young, slender man with long brown hair stormed over and spoke to the big man angrily, "Tommy you are as stupid, as you are big. If I wanted a hostage to be taken, I would have ordered it. I'm letting her go. She can wander off where ever."

The man reached for Kitty's arm, but Tommy stepped in front of her. He looked down at the smaller, slighter man that stood before him, "Earl, you're the one with no brains. Those lawmen will be after us, and this here hostage will be a good bargaining chip. When we don't need her anymore we'll kill her."

Earl's impatience was evident, "Tommy, you're a fool. If we do that we'll be wanted for murder. We've robbed but we've never murdered, and it's staying that way. Let her go."

Tommy shook his head, "We can't let her go, she's seen us."

Earl sighed in exasperation, "Tommy you are unbelievable. The law knows who we are. All 6 of us are on wanted posters. Not only that, when we move, we have to move fast, and a hostage is a hindrance – if you even understand what the word 'hindrance' means. "

Tommy drew himself up to his full height and width, and Kitty grew even more amazed by his size. Matt was a big man, but this man was at least 2 inches taller than Matt, and much, much heavier. He scowled down at Earl, "Don't call me stupid you feeble cripple, just because dad left you in charge don't mean I got to listen to you all the time."

Tommy grabbed Kitty by the arm and lumbered away, as she stumbled along trying to keep up. She looked back over her shoulder and noticed for the first time, that the man called Earl had a shriveled up left arm. That knowledge gave her hope. She knew that if a man with a shriveled arm held leadership, it meant that most of the others respected him, and would follow his lead.

Matt

Matt hurried back to the Topeka Inn, and raced up to his third floor room pulling the key from his pocket. He cursed in frustration as he tried to unlock the door. The fact that the key was finicky hadn't bothered him earlier, but now he was ready to kick in the door. Fortunately the lock clicked and he raced into the room. He grabbed his gun from the top drawer of the dresser and quickly made sure it was loaded. Then he put on his gunbelt and hurried down the stairs. He reached the street, and saw Sheriff Brewer and 3 other men waiting on horseback. Brewer handed him the reins of a horse, and nodded towards the men, "Marshal, you've met my deputies Jeff and Abe. The other man is, Joe Moss. He helps out when needed."

Matt mounted and Brewer added, "They all know how to handle a gun, they all know when to stay calm, and they all hate the Claytons."

Satisfied, Matt gave the men a nod, "Let's go. We have some catching up to do."

They started off, and out of the corner of his eye, Matt saw a portly man in an expensive suit waving his arms. As he rode past Matt heard the man yell, "It was my bank that was robbed, you must bring the money back."

Matt muttered under his breath, "First my wife," then he kicked his horse and took off at a gallop with the other men close behind.

The trail was easy to follow, and it wasn't long before they were in tall grass looking down into a clearing. They were sure it was the Clayton's campsite, but they were not close enough to see exactly what was happening. Not wanting to rush the place and possibly put Kitty at risk, they dismounted to discuss strategy.

Kitty

After leading Kitty away from Earl, Tommy took her by the wrist and yanked her down so hard that her legs flow out from under her and she landed hard on her rear end. Tommy looked at her without really seeming to see her. His eyes were clouded and he kept blinking and muttering as he paced back and forth. Kitty rubbed the wrist that Tommy had grabbed. It was already black and blue, and she had no doubt that he could have broken the wrist without even trying to. Kitty decided to speak to him, "Tommy, it seems that man Earl is your brother. What about the others?"

Without looking at her he answered, "All 6 of us are brothers, but my father isn't here now to make things good. We've been six months without him – bad months."

Without saying another word Tommy walked few feet away and sat on the ground staring into space. Figuring the giant wasn't an immediate threat; Kitty turned her attention towards Earl and the other 4 brothers. They were talking animatedly and gesturing towards her, but she couldn't hear what they were saying.

After several minutes the five men walked towards Tommy. Earl stepped forward, "Tommy, we've decided that the woman has to be released. She is of no use to us, and if we kill her we'll be wanted for murder. She'll leave, and we'll get on our horses and go. It's the smart thing to do."

Tommy stood up and snarled, "You're saying I ain't smart. I don't like that."

Another brother stepped forward in an attempt to calm things, "Tommy, it ain't that you're not smart, it's just that pa left Earl in charge, and he's led us in robbing banks and stage coaches that turned out real fine. We ain't murdered nobody, but we got us some good money. You got a fair share of that money yourself."

Tommy's eyes were blind with rage, "Pa ran things good, and then he made a big mistake. He left the cripple in charge. I been going along with it, but no more. I ain't stupid." Tommy raised his rifle.

Earl saw the crazed look in Tommy's eyes and tried to imitate the tone their Pa used whenever Tommy looked wild, "Come on Tommy, we are family. Let's set a spell and talk."

Tommy looked at one after the other of his brothers, rage building within him by the second. Without saying another word, he fired his rifle again and again and again, until every one of his brothers had fallen to the ground.

Kitty cringed in horror and couldn't help but cover her ears at the terrible howls of shock and pain coming from the men. Their blood soaked the ground around them, as they moaned in misery until each became silent. Tommy stared at them and muttered again, "I ain't stupid."

He looked around and was surprised to see Kitty. He had forgotten about her, but now that he remembered, he thought that having a hostage was the best idea he had ever had. He yanked her to her feet, tossed her across his saddle once again, mounted behind her and rode off.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Matt, and the other men were about to move in on the Clayton camp when they heard rapid rifle shots. Matt drew his gun, "Let's go, and keep an eye out for Kitty." They moved through tall grass towards the camp, ready to return fire, but the sound of shooting ended as abruptly as it started. All was quiet as they clamored out into the clearing. They stopped in their tracks in shock at seeing 5 bloody bodies sprawled out on the ground. Each one had been shot multiple times. Matt looked for Kitty, but she and the big man who had scooped her up onto his horse were nowhere in sight.

Holstering his gun, Matt looked at Brewer, "The Claytons?" The sheriff nodded, his voice filled with disbelief, "The big one must he must have shot his brothers, all his brothers. What kind of man would do such a thing?"

They examined the bodies and saw that 4 were dead. The man with the shriveled arm was alive, but barely. Matt crouched down beside him, knowing it was hopeless, the best doctor in the world couldn't save the man. Earl looked up with unfocused eyes, and whispered hoarsely, "The fool left the money and took the woman. He wouldn't know what to do with a woman. Crazy and stupid." Those were his last words. Matt looked around and saw bags of money in plain sight. He pointed them out to the sheriff, "Dan we'll come back for the money and the burying. Let's go."

Without hesitation, the men mounted and followed Tommy's tracks.

Kitty was again lying across the saddle of the crazed giant, staring down at fast moving ground. She closed her eyes, eyes that were filled with tears. She had just seen the man mow down his brothers in cold blood, and knew those images and sounds would always haunt her. Her heart was pounding as she tried to calm herself by picturing Matt, sure that he was on his way.

After riding at a full gallop for some time, Kitty felt the horse stumble. Tommy pulled to a stop, and got off to look at the horse's front hoof. After releasing the hoof, the big man stood still for a second and then smacked the horse's head in anger. He roughly pulled Kitty down, as he grabbed his rifle, and put three bullets into the animal. As the horse fell Kitty had no idea if Tommy shot the animal because of a broken leg, or a pebble in a shoe.

Tommy took Kitty's arm and started walking, as she stumbled along in the tall grass, trying to keep up with his long strides. He wasn't walking a straight line and it occurred to her that he had no idea where he was. She asked calmly, "Where are we going?"

Without looking at her Tommy growled, "You better not be saying that I'm not smart enough to know where I am."

Kitty answered immediately, "No, you seem real smart to me. It's just that a big strong man like you can walk forever. I'm just wondering if we can rest a little."

Tommy stopped walking, and looked down at Kitty, "You do seem kind of frail. Women are like that. My mama was so frail, she died right after I was born. All right, we can sit for a spell."

As she sat catching her breath Kitty looked around assessing her situation. Spying a stream nearby, she had an idea. Tommy had been taking huge gulps from his canteen as he walked, and she figured he had to be out of water. "Tommy, do you think I could have some water. I'm kind of thirsty."

Tommy stared at her blankly, and then nodded. He picked up his canteen, and was surprised to find it empty. Frowning he looked around, and saw the stream. He looked at Kitty. She seemed so small and weak. He suddenly felt it was nice to be taking care of a frail little thing, sort of like a kitten or an orphan calf, "I'll go fill my canteen, you sit here."

Kitty kept her eyes on him, and as soon as he was crouched down looking into the water, she stood and ran full tilt into the tallest grass she could see. She just hoped Tommy wouldn't start firing randomly into the grassland.

The canteen was full and Tommy looked up. The woman was nowhere in sight. He hurried back to the rock and looked around in confusion not understanding why she would leave. He heard galloping and was even more confounded. The only explanation that entered his head was that the woman had found a horse. Just then a man on horseback burst through the grass, followed by 4 others. Tommy went for his gun, but the man drew quickly and fired, and the mountain of a man fell to the ground.

Matt jumped off his horse and ran over thinking he had never seen such a massive human being in his life. He knelt down, "Where is she?"

Tommy looked up, confusion written all over his face, "She ran away. I don't know why. I was being nice, I was getting her water."

Matt stood up and shouted, "Kitty, Kitty are you there. Kitty it's safe to come out."

Kitty heard Matt's voice and sighed with relief, "I'm here Matt."

She emerged from the grass and Matt rushed towards her, "Kitty are you all right?"

Kitty nodded, "I'm fine Matt. I heard a shot. Did you get Tommy?"

"Tommy? That mountain of a man, yes I shot him, but he's alive. He'll stand trial."

Kitty looked over at Tommy's body, and tears started running down her cheeks. Her voice was trembling, "He shot his brothers. I've never seen anything like it. He kept shooting and shooting and shooting – there was blood all over."

Matt held Kitty in his arms "It's over. He won't hurt anyone ever again, I promise. Let's get back to Topeka. I'll get you to a doctor."

Kitty brushed the tears from her eyes, "I don't need a doctor, really Matt I'm all right."

Matt looked into her eyes, "Well, in that case let's get back and get a good night's sleep. We have to be up early to see about two beautiful baby girls who need to be adopted."

Looking up into Matt's eyes Kitty started to smile.

Matt smiled back, "Did you really have any doubt, even as I was trying to talk to you about some of the realities of adopting twins who had an Indian father?"

Kitty gave a short laugh, "Maybe not Cowboy, but you know us. I have to let my temper show, and you have to be all factual and reasonable before we end up in the same place.

Matt laughed and squeezed her hand, "I have to have a word with Sheriff Brewer. Then we'll head out on my horse."

"Sounds good, as long I'll be sitting up, not thrown over a saddle."

Sheriff Brewer walked over and tipped his hat towards Kitty, "Maam, I'm sure glad you're all right."

Kitty nodded with a smile as Matt spoke, "Dan I'd like to get my wife back to town."

Brewer nodded, "Of course. The boys and I will handle things."

Matt helped Kitty up onto his horse and got up behind her. She leaned back, happy to feel his warmth and strength, but was still filled with the horror of seeing Tommy murder his brothers. Matt felt her shutter, "Kitty, you've been through a lot, but it's over. He can't hurt you."

"I know Matt, but I just keep picturing the way he butchered his brothers. How can a person do that?"

Matt paused. He thought about the many inexplicable horrors he had witnessed, things that haunted him and gave him nightmares. Finally he answered, "Kitty, it seems he was never right in his head. His pa, could handle him, but after he died well, I guess no one could."

They rode on in silence for a few minutes, "Kitty, there are things we can't do anything about, like the way Tommy was, but there are things that are in our power, like making sure two little girls have a good life.

Kitty squeezed Matt's hand, and thought about the babies with the shiny dark eyes, that would be theirs.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

It was late when Matt rode into Topeka with Kitty asleep leaning back on his chest. He woke her gently, and as they walked towards their hotel they agreed they were famished, but there was little hope of finding a restaurant open so late. When they reached the Topeka Inn they were pleasantly surprised to see that the café next door hadn't closed, and hurried in. As soon as they sat down, an embarrassed looking waiter rushed over to explain apologetically that they were out of everything but ham sandwiches. The young man was so surprised and pleased that his statement was met with smiles instead of outrage, he made sure their sandwiches were extra fat before bringing them over with 2 mugs of beer. Kitty and Matt were both tired, and ate and drank in comfortable silence, glad to be together. When they were finished Matt paid the bill and took Kitty's hand, "Let's get back to the hotel and get to sleep. It's been quite a day."

Kitty agreed "Good idea. I feel like I could sleep for a week."

Outside their hotel room, Matt worked the finicky key in the lock, as he told Kitty how close he had come earlier that day, to kicking in the door. Once inside, they quickly washed up and climbed tiredly into bed.

Kitty was delighted to have a soft mattress underneath her stiff, sore and tired body. Being tossed over a saddle, bounced about on a galloping horse, and roughly pushed around had taken a toll. As she turned over, she couldn't help but let out a groan. Matt quickly jumped up, "Kitty, I knew you were hurt. I'll go find a doctor. I shouldn't have believed you when you said you were all right."

By the time he finished speaking, Matt was putting on his pants. Kitty reached out and took his arm, "I'm fine Matt, really. I'm bruised, and sore, and ache like hell, but that's all. I don't need a doctor, but I'll tell you what I do need - your arms around me."

After a slight hesitation, Matt got back into bed, and carefully put his arms around her. He gently rubbed her back in a circular motion, and she found herself relaxing, "Mmm. That feels good." She snuggled closer, and started massaging the inside of his muscular thigh with one hand. He leaned over and softly pressed kisses up and down her neck, before finding her lips and kissing her deeply. Their lips had barely separated when her tongue wandered over his lips and their mouths met again. Sleep and soreness became unimportant.

Kitty woke early to find Matt up and dressed, "Matt, why is it that you are always up before me, unless you have a bullet in you?"

Matt sat on the side of the bed and gave Kitty a quick kiss on the lips, "Because you need your beauty sleep. Which explains why you look so much better than me."

Kitty raised an eyebrow, "You were looking good to me last night, Cowboy."

After dressing quickly, Kitty was brushing her hair, "When do we have to be at the Kansas Woman's place? We only have clothes for one baby, so we need to shop."

Matt looked at the clock, "I figure we have time for a quick breakfast, and some fast shopping. I mean fast, Kitty. We have to be there by 10:00."

Kitty looked up with feigned annoyance, "What's the matter Cowboy, don't you think I can shop quickly?"

Matt didn't answer, but two hours later at 10:00 on the dot they stood outside the Woman's Hospital, and rang the bell. Matt was holding a bag with two tiny white dresses, two pink sweaters and two baby bonnets. Miss Clark opened the door and spoke icily, "Mr. and Mrs. Dillon, I didn't expect you. Come in."

As they entered Matt stated matter of factly, "We've decided to adopt the twin girls."

Miss Clark looked at them sternly, "I don't think you understand."

Matt didn't let her continue, "Miss Clark, are those babies up for adoption or not?"

"They are, but.."

Matt interrupted, "Well, we're adopting them. Let's get it taken care of."

A sour look came over Miss Clark's face. A look so pinched and exaggerated that under other circumstances it would have made Kitty giggle, but this situation was all too serious.

After hesitating, the sour faced woman muttered, "Follow me."

They followed her into an office, and sat down in the high backed wooden chairs she pointed to. Standing stiffly, she opened the top draw of a filing cabinet and starting looking through folders. Several minutes later she closed the drawer and opened another. After looking repeatedly through all six drawers she turned to the couple, "We seem to be missing the appropriate records. You will have to return in two weeks."

Kitty jumped to her feet in protest, "Two weeks!"

Miss Clark answered coolly, "Or maybe even three or four. It could take at least that long to get copies of the necessary paperwork. After that, I have to fill out some forms, and it might take several weeks for them to be filed with the proper authorities. These things sometimes take time. There is nothing to be done."

Matt was steaming. He rose and stood directly in front of Miss Clark, glaring down at her. His voice not much louder than a whisper, "According to the information we were given, once a couple has been approved, and you know we have been, the adoption is immediate. Are you telling me that you've decided to ignore protocol?"

The woman looked away, not wanting to meet Matt's glare, but her voice was firm, "I am not ignoring protocol, it's just that an adoption is impossible without the necessary records, and they are just not here." She paused and lowered her voice, in the foolish belief that Kitty wouldn't be able to hear her, "Sir, you are a US Marshal. A title that demands some measure of respect. What I mean to say is that because of your position, and I am trying to help you avoid making a terrible mistake. I only..."

Matt interrupted, "You are the one making a mistake. Either you find the needed documents now, or I will let your board of directors know that, in the opinion of a US Marshal, you are no long competent to do your job properly."

A look of fear crossed the woman's face, as she stood frozen in place. Kitty stood up and took Matt's arm, "You heard the man - now."

Miss Clark started to respond, but thought better of it and muttered, "All right, go ahead Marshal, ruin your career and your life." She forcefully yanked open the top drawer of the cabinet and quickly removed a file that contained the girls birth certificates and some papers to that had to be signed. Examining the certificates Kitty and Matt learned that the girls were 10 weeks old.

An hour later they were walking out the door, each carrying a baby. Miss Clark looked out after them yelling, "We don't take babies back," and slammed the door.

As they walked up the street Matt shook his head as he looked down at the baby he was carrying, "We sure are going to be busy. As if we weren't busy enough before."

Kitty stopped, "Matt, you aren't having second thoughts are you?"

Matt looked at his wife, a pleased smile covering his face, "No, not at all. I'm just thinking it's going to be quite an adventure."

They continued walking towards the hotel when Matt stopped abruptly. Kitty looked up quizzically as he turned sharply and started walking back down the street. A mystified Kitty followed close behind. He stopped by a dark alley and called into it, "You might as well come out. I know you've been following us." After a few minutes of silence, a slight, teenage girl, with long blond hair slowly emerged from the shadows. There was a steeliness about her that belied her youth and fragile look. Matt figured she was about 15, "Miss, you were outside the hospital when we were there yesterday, and again today. When we walked out just now you started following. You mind telling us why?"

The girl looked at Matt trying to decide what to say.

TBCπ


	6. Chapter 6

The blond, brown eyed teenage girl who had emerged from the shadows, looked up at Matt with a boldness few could have mustered. Maybe she'd tell him the truth, or maybe she'd make up a story. She was good at making up stories. After meeting his gaze she decided that his eyes were honest, and they had a kindness in them that was rare. Then she turned her attention to Kitty and seeing her close up for the first time, was awestruck. She had never seen a woman like Kitty. This was woman who was beautiful, not pretty like a girl, but beautiful in a grown up way that was full of warmth and light, poise and confidence. The girl continued to examine Kitty and wondered how a person even learned to dress in such a fine and elegant manner.

After a few minutes, Kitty broke the silence, "Were you following us?"

The girl nodded.

Matt looked at her kindly, "Do you want to tell us why?"

The girl hesitated, but her instincts told her to trust these people, and all through her difficult young life she had lived by her instincts, "I've been waiting near the hospital every day since I left 9 weeks ago, to see if anyone came out with the twins. I saw you leave with them and wanted to get a closer look at you."

Kitty's heart started pounding. The painful memory of giving Mary back to Lettie washed over her. What if this was the mother of the twins, and she wanted them back. Her voice shook slightly as she asked, "Are you their mother?"

A look of guilt passed over the girl's face before she answered. "Yes, but I - I hate to say this, - I know it sounds unnatural - unnatural and bad and mean, but I don't want them. I don't have it in me to be a mother, I just don't. I want to find a better life for myself, and maybe after a time meet a man that's right. After all that, well maybe then I can be a mother, but not now."

Kitty saw the pleading look on the girl's face, a look that begged for understanding. She hadn't been much older than this girl when she herself went in search for a better life and found it in Dodge.

Smiling warmly, Kitty said softly, "I understand, I truly do. One question – what about the father?"

The girl sighed, "He was the son of a medicine man. We noticed each other one day when he came to town with his father. After that, whenever he was in town we'd sneak off to be with together for as long as we could. We never thought about the future, or making plans or nothing like that. We just liked being together, and he was nicer to me than anyone had ever been in my whole life. I loved him, at least I think I did." Her eyes started to tear, "He's dead now. He was killed in a skirmish with the cavalry. He was already dead when I figured out I was expecting." She paused, and as she brushed away her tears, she smiled a little, "One thing though, I sure did enjoy telling that awful Clark woman that an Indian was the father. She looked like a she swallowed a whole box of lemons. That sure made me laugh."

Kitty laughed and Matt grinned and nodded, "We've seen that look ourselves. It is pretty amazing."

The girl was feeling more and more comfortable with the two people who were holding the babies she had giving birth to. She looked at them "Anyways, not wanting the babies didn't mean I didn't care at all. That's why I hung around. I was hoping to see that they got adopted, even though Miss Clark said they wouldn't be. She figured no one would want a baby that was half Indian, never mind two babies. She must be pretty mad that she was wrong."

Matt laughed, "As a matter of fact she is."

The girl smiled. "Glad to hear that. Anyway now that I've seen it worked out, I figure I'll be heading east. I'll find me some work and come up with a plan."

Kitty took the girl's hand, "Is there anything we can do? We'd like to help."

The girls smiled, a glowing smile that lit up her face, "You've helped me so much. I know the twins will have a good life, so I don't have to feel guilt about leaving them. I thank you both." She looked at Kitty, "And maam, I hope you don't mind me saying this right out – but you've shown me the kind of lady it's possible to be. The way you look, carry yourself, speak to people – the way you dress, everything, everything. I look at you and I know what kind of lady I want to be. In fact the kind of lady I will be."

Without giving Kitty a chance to respond, the girl turned and walked away, head held high - a lightness in her step.

Kitty turned to Matt, "I hope she'll be all right. She's awfully young."

Watching the girl as she disappeared down the street Matt nodded, "Kitty, she's a smart girl, and she has it in her head that she wants to be like you. She'll be fine."

They looked at each other and smiled, and then knowing the twins would be getting hungry, hurried to their hotel. They ran into the owner and quickly explained that they had adopted twins. Being a family man himself, he generously insisted they move to a bigger room with a cradle and rocking chair, for no extra charge. They settled into their new room, and as they fed the babies made a joint decision to stay in Topeka for another 5 days to get used to being a family. Matt went off to send a telegram to Doc, _Be back Sunday 3PM train. Adopted twin girls._

As he walked back to the hotel, Matt wished he could see Doc's face when he read those last three words.

Later that evening Matt and Kitty sat side-by-side feeding the babies. "Kitty, we should think about names. Do you want to name one of them Mary?"

Kitty shook her head, "No Matt. Mary, will always have a place in my heart, she was special to me – to us, and always will be. That's her name. Matt, is there a girl's name you've always liked?"

Matt thought for a second and said, "Well, when I was a teenager working on a ranch, the owner's wife was named Felicity. I thought the sound of it was real pretty, and then when I found out it meant happiness, I thought it was a great thing."

Kitty smiled, "Felicity, I like it."

Matt continued, "Maybe her middle name could be Gale. That about as close to Doc's first name, Galen, that I can think of."

Kitty smiled, "Perfect Matt, the one you're holding is Felicity Gale."

"Kitty what about you? What's your favorite name besides Mary?"

Kitty looked thoughtful, "I like the name Grace. The name, and the idea of it. I don't know about a middle name though."

Matt smiled at her, "Kathleen is a lovely name."

Kitty smiled back. She sometimes even forgot that Kathleen was her given name. "I like it Matt, Grace Kathleen."

For the next five days, Matt and Kitty had all the time in the world to pay attention to the girls and each other. Kitty smiled the first time Matt diapered one of them. His look of utter concentrations was so intense that it was hard to believe that this was the competent, capable man she knew. When he finished, looked up proudly and announced, "Pretty good Kitty, don't you think," she had to laugh. After looking slightly annoyed for a few seconds, he laughed too and gave her a kiss, "I'll get faster."

Now looking at Matt as he easily held both babies, one in each forearm, Kitty realized that as much as she was enjoying this time, she had to think about the reality of going back to life in Dodge.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

After spending 5 days in Topeka, Kitty and Matt were packing to return to Dodge the following morning. Matt looked over at his wife as she carefully folded baby clothes. Over the past two days he had noticed Kitty getting lost in her own thoughts, and knew she had something to say.

Kitty felt her husband's eyes upon her. She knew she had been unusually quiet, but had wanted to formulate a plan before discussing things with Matt. Over the past days she had come to realize not only how much work taking care of twins entailed, but also how much she relished each moment. She loved watching every tiny little development more that she ever imagined was possible. Every day brought something new, and she didn't want to miss a thing.

Deciding it was time to talk, Kitty sat on the side of the bed, "Matt, I've been thinking about something, and I want your opinion. I'm considering taking a partner into the Long Branch. Someone to handle the day-to-day operations. I figure I could do bookkeeping, write orders and such, the things I can do in the office a few mornings a week or even at home, but I feel that Felicity and Grace need me more than the saloon does, and well – I want to be with them. I really, really want to be with them. What do you think?"

Matt had spent 5 days watching the glowing joy emanating from his wife as she spent time with their girls, but he feigned total shock, "Kitty, are you really telling me that you want to give up regular encounters with lewd drunks and crazy cowboys, just to spent time with Felicity and Grace?"

Kitty burst out laughing. "Hard as that may be to believe Cowboy, it is the case. Of course giving up the Saturday night crowd will be a particular hardship."

Matt smiled, "Kitty if that's what you want, I'm all for it. We can put ads in the statewide newspapers tomorrow before we get on the train."

The Next Day - Dodge

The train pulled into Dodge, and Matt and Kitty started down the steps, each holding a baby. Halfway down they froze, surprised and overwhelmed to see a crowd of well- wishers gathered there to welcome them. Many were holding gifts. Doc, Festus, Newly, Sam, Bess Ronniger, Ma Smaley, Mr. Jonas, Burke, Mr. and Mrs. Botkins and many others were there. The sweet, lovable, hopeless town drunk, Louis, was even there holding a small box.

Doc stepped in front of the others with grin as wide as the Mississippi river. After descending the stairs, Matt walked over to him extending his arms, "This one's Felicity Gale. Please hold her while I get the bags."

Grandly extending his arms, Doc nodded, "With pleasure Matt with pleasure."

A few minutes later, Matt set their bags on the sidewalk, and smiled as everyone gathered around Doc and Kitty oohing and aahing over the babies.

"Um Matthew." Matt turned towards the voice. Festus stood there, extending a piece of paper, "Sorry I got to give ya this right when ya got back Matthew, but my understandin is it's important."

Matt took the telegram, _Talbert escaped custody. Armed and dangerous, must be apprehended immediately._

"Festus, when did this arrive?"

"Just a bit ago, Matthew."

"Good. Festus I need you to put some supplies together for me and get my horse ready. I'll be back in 20 minutes."

Kitty overheard the exchange with a sinking heart. She wanted to ask Matt not to go, but knew it would be futile, and besides she felt she had no right, he still had a job to do, and marriage and children didn't change that. After all she had been telling him for years that even a US Marshal could have a family.

Quickly thanking everyone, she walked over to Matt, as Newly loaded the baby gifts onto their wagon. Trying to keep the emotion out of her voice, she looked up at him, "Do you have time to get me and the girls home?"

"Yes, Festus is getting things ready for me, but we should go now."

Kitty nodded, and they settled into the wagon with the babies and headed home at a brisk pace.

After helping Kitty and the twins into the house, Matt quickly brought their bags upstairs, and found Kitty standing there ready to say goodbye. He kissed her and gently touched her cheek, "See you later." Then he kissed the foreheads of his girls and left.

As he rode away, Matt tried to put Kitty's worried expression and the images of his tiny daughters out of his head. The last thing he wanted was to lose focus on the matter at hand. The man he was tracking was dangerous, and distraction was an enemy.

Three Days Later

Matt had been gone for three days and Kitty hadn't heard a word. She told herself it was because he hadn't been near a town with a telegraph office, quickly pushing from her mind any thought that he could be lying out there wounded or dead,

Fortunately she hadn't had much time to think. The twins and the saloon kept her busy. She hadn't found a partner yet, so implemented some temporary changes in the Long Branch. She hired an additional bartender, and gave Sam greater managerial responsibilities, assuring him it was temporary. She knew he was uncomfortable being a boss. He was a smart, strong man who easily handled drunks and panhandlers, but just didn't like telling his fellow workers what to do. Aside from that he truly disliked paperwork of any kind. Of course, Sam would never refuse to do anything she asked, and said he'd be happy to help for as long as she needed.

Hoping to relieve Sam of unwanted duties as soon as possible, and wanting to get a permanent situation in place for her own peace of mind, Kitty had been carefully going through responses from potential partners who had seen her ad. Several candidates were coming to Dodge to be interviewed and take a look the Long Branch.

Now with the girls napping and there being no more mail to go through, Kitty's mind turned to Matt, as it always did when she was idle. She looked at the sleeping babies, and realized that her days of motherhood had given her new insight into the man she loved. He had resisted marriage and family because of his parents. He was a boy when his father, a Texas Ranger, was killed in the line of duty, throwing his mother into a deep despair. With no husband, and no means of support, she quickly sold their small ranch, and she and Matt moved into a place that was not much more than a shack. The money from the sale didn't last long, and they found themselves descending into greater, and greater poverty. For the year and half that his mother continued to live, Matt watched her grow more and more ill, as their lives worsened day by day. 18 months after her husband was killed, Matt's mother died a poor and sad woman, who had grown old before her years, leaving her son to the kindness of strangers.

Now, as a mother, Kitty realized how hard raising children alone would be. Oh she could, and would if she had to, and she'd make sure the twins had a good life. She was not like Matt's mother, and Matt knew that. She was sure of it. However, as she pictured her girls growing up, she thought about some terrible things she had gone through as a teenager, and knew she'd move heaven and earth to make sure Felicity and Grace didn't suffer those things. For so long, Matt had avoided having a wife and children, so they didn't suffer the way he and his mother had. She still thought he had been wrong to try to control the future that way, but she more fully understood, and loved him more than ever.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Matt pushed all images of Kitty and his two tiny beauties out of his mind as he concentrated on tracking Craig Talbert. He had to stay focused in his pursuit of a man so evil that he enjoyed slaughtering innocent people. Matt thought about the mutilated bodies left on poor farms where the only thing to be gained was a few dollars or a broken down horse, and knew he wouldn't be able to rest until the man was stopped. He wondered how the Talbert managed to escape from a competent man like Sheriff Byer in Hays, but knew it couldn't have been pretty.

On the fourth day Matt got close enough to spot his prey. Talbert, thinking he was free and clear, was by a lakeshore shirtless, whistling as he splashed water on his torso and face. Matt crept closer, and when he was within a few feet drew his gun, "Nice and slow, drop your gun belt."

The man froze, unbuckled his gun belt and let it drop to the ground. Matt took a step forward, and Talbert raised his arms. Suddenly in one smooth, swift motion, Talbert dove out into the lake and started swimming. Matt fired but missed, and quickly dropped his gun and gunbelt, and followed. He caught up and grabbed Talbert by the collar, but he jerked away and punched Matt hard against the side of the head, sending him under water. Going under after Matt, Talbert kicked him in the chest, before surfacing and swimming towards the shore. Matt was seeing stars, and his chest was throbbing as he made his way to the surface. Breathless, he saw Talbert going for the shore, and swam after him, his long arms giving him an advantage. He reached land as Talbert picked up a gun, and in a desperate move, Matt pitched his large body at the man, knocking him over. Now on top of Talbert, Matt punched him in the jaw and wrenched the gun from his hand. He got to his feet and pointed the gun at Talbert's chest, snarling, "Get up." Talbert stood. He was dripping wet and defeated. He thought he had gotten away, but now in Dillon's custody, he knew he was likely out of chances.

Matt got his prisoner to Hays without much trouble, and made his statement to Jerry Roberts, the former deputy, now sheriff. Matt was right, Talbert's escape hadn't been pretty. He had slit Sheriff Byer's throat with a razor. After leaving the sheriff Matt tiredly made his way to the telegraph office to wire Kitty - _All good. In Hays. Be back in 2 days._

He quickly got cleaned up, ate a real meal and eagerly headed home to his family. For years he had believed it would be selfish to have a wife and children, given the danger and uncertainty in his job. Now he wondered if he had been selfish for all those years, or if he was being selfish now. He soon gave up puzzling over it, figuring there was no point trying to answer a question that had no answer. Life was life and you did your best. He spurred his horse, eager to get home.

As he approached the house, Matt could see Kitty sitting on the porch, with a baby basket on either side of her. She looked up at the sound of a horse, and relief washed over her. Stepping off the porch as Matt dismounted, she tried for a nonchalant tone, "Well Cowboy, you look like you're still in one piece," Not being fooled by her attempt to sound calm, Matt drew her to him for a kiss.

Their lips parted, and she smiled up at him just as they heard the babies stir. Felicity and Grace started crying. Kitty picked Felicity up, "They're getting hungry." Matt lifted Grace, and looked at Kitty, "It's nice to come home to this, all of this."

Three Months Later

Kitty sat at her dining room table, across from her friend and business partner Hannah, examining a ledger. Hannah had bought half the Long Branch two months before, and she and Kitty quickly became close friends.

Kitty smiled as she slammed the ledger shut, "Hannah, I do believe we actually turned a profit this month."

Hannah nodded, "I thought so. Seems like for once the drovers spent more than it cost to fix up the damage they did. I wanted you to confirm. You're the expert."

Hannah reached down into her bag, and pulled out two small sweaters. They were identical except that one was pink with white trim, and the other white with pink trim. Hannah handed them to Kitty, "I almost forgot. These are for the girls."

Kitty took them with a shake of her head, "They are lovely Hannah, but you shouldn't go to so much trouble. It seems like every week you bring the girls another gift."

"It's no trouble. I love the girls and I like to knit, so it's a pleasure." Hannah gave a little laugh, "You know Kitty the first time I pulled out my knitting needles in the Long Branch, a foolish cowboy made fun of me. I grabbed him by the arm real fast, held the point of a knitting needle to his neck, and pushed it in just a might. The laughing stopped, I'll tell you that."

Kitty grinned as Hannah continued, "Since then, every time business is slow, I do a little knitting. It relaxes me."

Kitty put her hand on Hannah's, "And we do appreciate it."

Hannah smiled, but noticed for the second time that Kitty had suddenly grown pale, "Kitty, I've been here for most of the day, and you haven't eaten a thing. Why don't you have one of the rolls I brought from the bakery?"

Kitty swallowed hard, "Thank you Hannah, but not right now. My stomach's a little squeamish."

Knowing Hannah was going to pursue the topic, Kitty added, "Hannah, I hate to say this, but isn't it about time for you to be keeping an eye on those drovers, so we don't lose our profit?"

Hannah laughed and rose, "Right you are. I'll see you in a couple of days."

As soon as Hannah stepped outside she saw Matt riding up, and decided to have a word with him.

"Hello Hannah, looks like you're leaving. Let me help you up into your wagon."

"Thanks, that's always easier that scrambling up on my own. First though, I – well Kitty won't like this, but I'm saying it anyway. Kitty is not well. She has moments when she goes real pale, and she even admitted that her stomach is off. Like I said, she wouldn't like me telling you, but the telling had to be done."

Matt nodded, "Thank you Hannah."

Hearing Matt enter the room, Kitty stood and smiled, "Matt, you're back early. I'm so glad."

Concern was written on his face, "Hannah says you're not well Kitty, and I can see how pale you are. I'm going to get Doc."

Kitty shook her head, "Cowboy, I don't need Doc. I'm fine."

Matt started to protest, but she smiled and put her hand on his arm, "I'm pregnant."

Her words were met with a stunned silence. They hadn't talked about it, but both had assumed, that since she hadn't become pregnant in the many months she hadn't used birth control, it couldn't happen. He blinked hard once and then again, "Kitty, did I just hear right? Did you just say that you - that - well – that we are expecting a baby?

"Yes, Matt, but in fewer words."

Matt grinned, "When?"

Kitty gave him a mischievous look, "If you mean when did it happen – I can say with confidence that it was the night in Topeka after you saved me from Tommy Clayton. If you mean when will the baby be born, I'd say that just about the time your daughters hit their first birthday, your son will be born."

Matt looked at her, "Son, what makes you think it's a boy?"

Kitty shrugged, "I have a feeling, a strong feeling in fact. Women know things."

Matt nodded slowly, "I know a woman who sure does."

Kitty smiled, "And I know a man who is smart enough to listen to her."

They smiled at each other, and their love filled eyes met just before their lips touched. The future was theirs.

THE END

AN: Take my word for it, the baby is a boy. Feel free to give him a name! Thank you for reading.


End file.
